Riders and Aliens: Ultimate Heroes United
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: When students in Ben's school gets perfect scores in the last midterm and Ben's favorite hangouts start getting replaced by a new fast food franchise, it's up to Team 10 to solve the mystery. Also, another party is also interested in the rise of Batty Burgerz. Could this be another alien conspiracy? Or are other dark forces at work here?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S FOREWORD: "Ok, so this is a crossover between my (Kamen Rider Chrome) original Kamen Rider Showa Saga and Bigby the Big Bad Wolf's Bleach: Ultimate Alien story. Now, if you haven't heard of our stories or read them, then check them out. Otherwise, you might get lost. So, without further ado, let's start the show!**

"**RIDERS AND ALIENS: ULTIMATE HEROES UNITED"**

**Part 1**

**A joint production by: Kamen Rider Chrome & Bigby the Big Bad Wolf**

With midterms having ended over a week ago, a lot of students were either dreading or indifferent about the results they would get. Those who were smart and working hard didn't have much to worry about, but students who were average had to cram a lot just to be able to get through a midterm exam. Even Ben wasn't exempt in spite of his 'extra-curricular activities'. Fortunately, with Sung-Sun tutoring him, he had a pretty good feeling about the subjects he wasn't good at. Plus, he once admitted, that he had a good memory as long as he could focus and had chili fries. Personally, Sung-Sun thought the fast food was greasy and messy.

Harribel also helped him to master his Spanish. She would not, however, give him the answers. Even if he could ask for them, he wouldn't. That would not be ethical. She may be his girlfriend, but he was also his teacher. He wasn't going to take advantage of their relationship like that. It sure made things a bit awkward when she called him during class to answer a Spanish question.

Speaking of her class, the boys never cut it. Why would they? Considering how hot the teacher was, none of them wanted to be absent for her class. Harribel was quite popular, and not just among the male students. She was often asked out on dates by the male teachers too. Ben had to really reign in his irritation at those times. He couldn't reveal he was in a relationship with her.

Speaking of relationships, there was gossip about Ben dating Sung-Sun. They had seen him dance with her at the mall party. He had also danced with Apacci and Mila Rose. The rumor mill was definitely focused on them and while Ben didn't mind much gossip about him, he didn't like how the girls were being objectified.

Now, seated inside the cafeteria, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, Apacci and Ben were holding envelopes containing their midterm results.

"OK, on three," said Ben. He looked expectantly at the girls who stared at their envelopes in anticipation. "THREE!" They tore open their envelopes and took out their report cards. Ben smiled at his results. They may not be A-plusses, but A's, A-minuses and a few B-plusses were good news for him. His Hero Time didn't leave him much time to study, but he was able to catch up.

Apacci looked at her results with a bit of a frown. Sure, she didn't get terrible grades, but she did get C-plusses. Not anything to brag about, but not a failure. She could do better. Mila Rose shared the same expression. She hadn't failed, but she didn't exactly pass with flying colors.

Sung-Sun stole a peek at their report cards and smirked, "Hm, so it appears I won this battle."

"Oh yeah?" Mila Rose challenged and then Sung-Sun showed her the results of her midterm exam. Mila Rose balanced. Sung-Sun got A's and A-plusses all over it. "Dammit..."

"How the heck are you that smart?" Apacci demanded.

"It helps that I focus on my schoolwork instead of doing it half-heartedly," boasted Sung-Sun.

"Sung-Sun, you know that isn't nice," chided Ben. Sung-Sun pouted. She loved to rile up Mila Rose and Apacci. It was part of their group dynamic. "And thanks for helping me study."

"You did say you needed help with Physics," she smiled. "I was only happy to-"

"YES! YES! CHECK IT OUT, JT! ACED IT! ACED IT!"

The Tres Bestias and Ben looked to another table and saw Cash grinning and dancing. Ben cocked an eyebrow. Cash had actually Aced a midterm? That didn't sound right.

"Me too!" JT smiled proudly. "Now my parents won't have to ground me!" The two former bullies of Ben's hugged, like bros.

"OK, _that's _weird," remarked Mila Rose as she blinked.

"Yeah..." Ben frowned. "Excuse me..." He stood up and went over. "Hey, JT, Cash. What's new?" While they were no longer enemies, and on amicable terms, Ben wasn't exactly close to them. They had bullied him a lot in elementary school and middle school.

"We actually Aced a midterm," Cash showed off. He showed Ben his report card and Ben studied it, critically. He then forced a smile.

"That's great," Ben said. He turned away just as Cash said, "Come on. We should head over to Batty Burgerz after school to celebrate!"

"OK," began Ben. "That was weird."

"Is it? Maybe they worked hard," suggested Sung-Sun. Ben gave her a deadpan look. "That's not possible, is it?"

"For as long as I've known them, they never took their schoolwork seriously. They had to force other kids to do their homework for them," Ben said, pointing over to JT and Cash with his thumb.

"So you think they cheated?" Sung-Sun questioned.

"Nah, not even they're dumb enough to try _that_," Ben said, shaking his head. "And believe me, they've done some stupid stuff in the past."

"Did you notice they were a bit on the chubby side?" Mila Rose asked.

"Does it matter?" Apacci asked. "If they managed to pass with flying colors, it's not any of our business. Maybe they decided to just take their schoolwork seriously for once. Maybe all that sitting around put some weight on them."

* * *

Meanwhile, Harribel was looking over the midterm papers for her Spanish class. She should be proud that her students had improved. However, the ones she was analyzing were from students who performed poorly in class. She compared their present results with the ones from previous quizzes. They had either gotten D's and C-minuses, but then when she marked their papers, she was surprised to see that they had gotten A's and A-plusses.

For a moment she glanced at Ben's paper. He had gotten a B+. It wasn't perfect, but it was a good score. There was room for improvement but it was still something to be proud about. Harribel shook her head and focused back on the exams. She couldn't accuse of her students cheating. After all, she had watched them all carefully during the exam and had not caught any of them cheating. She did, however, notice that they were very concentrated. She also recalled how many of them finished early. Ben was one of the last ones in her class during the exam before he finished.

"What is going on here?" she asked herself as she drummed her fingers against her table. She then looked at her watch. It was lunchtime and she was feeling a bit hungry. She could concentrate on the mystery later. Right now, she needed to fill her stomach.

* * *

It was after school when the bell rang and the students exited the building. There were definitely a lot of happy students as they had passed the midterm exam.

"Wait, you mean _nobody _flunked during the midterm?" Ben questioned.

"Nobody failed any of the midterm papers," Sung-Sun confirmed. "Even the ones who were most likely to fail passed. And they didn't just pass, they passed with_ flying colors._"

The school had never gotten such record results was starting to get stranger and stranger. What could cause such a dramatic improvement? Could it be cheating? Wouldn't it be suspicious that everyone managed to pass without fail?

"Come on, Ben! Let's just go and celebrate!" prompted Mila Rose.

"Right! To the Burger Shack!" said Ben. They went into his car and drove off to his favorite fast food restaurant. He was, of course, unaware of the horror which awaited them.

* * *

"This isn't the Burger Shack!"

What had once been Ben's favorite hangout, second only to Mr. Smoothy's, was a new fast food restaurant called 'Batty Burgerz'. The building had been renovated, with the sign depicting a bat snatching a burger.

The outdoor tables were filled and inside there were lines of people waiting at the counter to buy their meals. However, Ben was just in too much shock to notice. Where was he going to get his chili fries?

"What happened?" Ben asked. He read the sign. "Batty Burgerz."

"An interesting choice for a mascot," said Sung-Sun.

"Wonder if the food's any good," said Mila Rose. "You coming, Ben?"

Ben was still trying to recover before he went into the restaurant. He then spotted Kevin and Gwen sitting together at a booth.

"Hey, Tennyson! Over here!" Kevin waved and Ben went over.

"Gwen, Kevin, this is horrible," said Ben grimly.

"What is?" Gwen.

"_This_!" Ben said, referring to the new restaurant. "Someone replaced the Burger Shack with _this_!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. Ben was being melodramatic.

"I don't see why you're complaining Ben," said Kevin as he took another bite of his burger. "These burgers are great."

"Well, they don't have chili fries," Ben grumbled.

"They have cheese fries, if that helps," Gwen assured him.

"Nah, it's not the same," said Ben. "I just…need to go to Mr. Smoothy's."

"Well, you might have to wait," Kevin pointed at the line. "Seems like your girls are already lining up to order."

Ben sighed and went to the table where Sung-Sun sat. Mila Rose and Apacci were the ones in line.

"Are you upset?" Sung-Sun asked.

"Well, kinda," said Ben. "At least we have Mr. Smoothy's."

After having their meal and leaving Batty Burgerz, with Mila Rose agreeing that the burgers were delicious, the group drove towards the closest Mr. Smoothy's. Unfortunately, Ben's day was about to get worse.

"Oh, come on! Seriously!?"

The Mr. Smoothy's had been replaced by another Batty Burgerz restaurant.

"Hm, looks like they're expanding," remarked Kevin. It was packed too.

"And it's pretty popular," Gwen stated as she observed the amount of customers it had.

"Hey, it's a new place. People enjoy the novelty," said Kevin. "You OK, Ben?"

"I'm…I'm fine. This is just one Mr. Smoothy's," Ben said, twitching. "Just one. No big deal."

"I think he's in shock," Sung-Sun observed.

"Let's just go home," said Apacci. "I need to get ready for my shift at work." Hopefully, the Mr. Smoothy's Apacci worked at was still standing.

* * *

After a week of business, Batty Burgerz was expanding. A lot of the Mr. Smoothy's had also been replaced by the new fast food franchise. It was like a hostile takeover.

Ben also saw his schoolmates eating burgers from Batty Burgerz. The same thing was happening at Gwen's prep school. This was weird, and also, not very healthy. In gym class, the students were in bad shape and couldn't run or even perform simple jumping jacks. All they cared about was eating burgers.

For some reason, a lot of students were getting perfect scores during quizzes and Acing their homework assignments. What Ben wasn't aware of was that the weirdness did not just end there.

* * *

"When I'm done you can come pick me up. Don't worry, this is just a standard investigation. Nothing will go wrong. You can trust me." After finishing his business, a young man with blue hair stepped out of the red phone booth and walked away. Moments after he left the phone booth, it vanished from sight.

* * *

One night, Ben was out on patrol. Transforming into Jetray, he took off into the sky. This was also his chance to clear his head. When he looked down at the city, he saw many spots which used to have Mr. Smoothy's now with Batty Burgerz standing in their place. Ben never ate in any of them. Something about them just didn't sit right with him.

As he was flying through the air, he noticed something else flying up ahead. It didn't look like any bird he had ever seen. It looked like some kind of humanoid creature, almost monkey-like, with a skinny build, brown skin, and bat-like wings.

"What is that?" Jetray wondered. The creature seemed to have noticed him and shrieked before flying towards him at high speeds. "Whoa! What the hell!?" Jetray dodged as the creature flew past him. "Hey, I'm flying here!" Jetray shouted. The bat-like creature ignored him and shrieked again before flying off. "Hey, nobody does a hit and run with me around!"

Jetray soon gave chase and he was about to catch up when the creature turned and shrieked in his face. Jetray cried out as the sonic scream disoriented him. He started flying erratically but he managed to spot the creature as it was flying straight into a Batty Burgerz restaurant. Jetray frowned and flew down to the ground to land before changing back.

Ben frowned. Now he knew that he wasn't paranoid. He activated his Ultimatrix's communications feature and called, "Gwen, Kevin, could you guys meet up with me. There's something we need to check out."

* * *

"So, you saw that thing go in here?" Kevin asked as he, Gwen and Ben snuck behind the Batty Burgerz.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Ben.

"Are you sure you're not doing this because you hate how they're replacing Mr. Smoothy's?" Kevin questioned. Ben didn't dignify Kevin's accusation with a response.

"Hm, the door's unlocked," observed Gwen.

"That makes things easier," said Kevin as he opened the door and let themselves in.

"Now, quietly," Ben instructed, a finger to his lips. Kevin and Gwen nodded as they followed him in. "Does anybody have a flashlight?"

"Got it," said Kevin as he took out and turned on the flashlight. "Looks like we're in their kitchen."

Gwen scanned the kitchen. It looked pretty standard. Ben didn't like it, though for some reason. Kevin spotted a door marked 'STORAGE' and put his hand around the knob. He opened the door and vacuum-packed rats came spilling out to fall on top of him.

"What the hell!?" Kevin exclaimed. "What are these? Rats?"

"Oh my god, those _are _rats," said Gwen as she started to turn green. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"What's the problem?" Ben asked.

"Ben, they have vacuum-packed rats and sell burgers," said Gwen. Ben and Kevin turned ill from the implication.

"OK, that is messed up," said Ben. He knew there was something funnt about this place. Now he knew why.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Kevin groaned. He had eaten plenty of the burgers. Now that he knew what went in them, he felt like throwing up.

"Feel sick later," Ben ordered. "And take pictures. We might need evidence so we can shut this freakshow down." Normally, Gwen would attribute such behaviour from Ben's vindictive side. After all, Batty Burgerz had been replacing Ben's favorite hangouts. However, now she could see that this was for a good cause. The restaurant was saving money and making money by using rat meat to make their burgers then selling them to their customers. This was just wrong on so many levels.

Gwen consoled Kevin as she rubbed his back. It was going to take a while before he recovered from the revelation. Gwen took out her phone and took pictures with it.

"OK, look like this is the staff's break room," said Ben as he pointed at another door. "Come on."

"Are you sure, Ben? I think we got plenty of evidence here," said Gwen as she held up her camera phone.

"It doesn't hurt to be thorough," said Ben as he opened the door. It was unlocked too. The people here must not care so much about security if it was this easy to break in. They entered the break room when movement above them caught their attention. Kevin shone his light and they froze as they looked up to see not just one, but ten of the bat-like creatures hanging from the ceiling.

One of the bat-like creatures woke up, its eyes snapping open before it let loose a loud shriek. It spread its wings as its brethren woke up and shrieked as well. They glared at the intruders who were staring at them.

"OK, it's hero time!" said Ben as he got his Ultimatrix ready. Kevin touched the wall and covered his body in concrete while Gwen manifested spheres of mana. However, before any of them could make a move, someone burst into the room. He rolled along the floor and stood up in front of Ben and his team. "Huh!?"

"GET A LOAD OF THIS!" the stranger shouted as he pointed a gun at the bat-like creatures. The gun released a sonic blast that forced the creatures to shriek and collapse to the ground in agony. "RUN!" he shouted to Ben and his team.

"Wait, what!? Run!?" Ben shouted. He never ran from danger. He looked at the writhing bat-like creatures. Sooner or later they were going to recover.

"No, Ben! He's right! This place is too cramped for a fight!" Gwen agreed.

"Damn, and I wanted to pound their faces in for making me eat rats!" Kevin complained before they ran out of the room and out of the building. They spotted the stranger running up ahead and decided to follow him. Kevin's car was parked nearby so they got in and drove after the guy.

"Man, he runs fast," Kevin admitted. He couldn't be human.

"Just keep following him, Kevin," said Gwen. Ben was silent. He knew he could've taken those bat-like aliens out. Yeah, they were aliens. What else could they be?

Finally, the stranger stopped at a Mr. Smoothy's, one of the few still open in Bellwood. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. The car stopped and Ben exited with Kevin and Gwen.

"Been awhile, hasn't it, Ben?" the stranger greeted. He was in his early twenties, sporting indigo hair that was parted in the middle, with two locks sticking out from the top like insect antennae. He wore a red, double-breasted leather jacket with long coat tails, black jeans and brown boots.

"Wait, Shinichi?" Ben identified. "Dude, how have you been?"

"Ben, do you know him?" Gwen asked.

"Remember that time I told you about? When I was brought to a Tournament of Heroes by a 'Master of Games'?" asked Ben. He pointed to the stranger, "He was one of the other competitors."

"Shinichi Sanban-Banabara," the stranger introduced himself. "I'm with ARMOR."

"ARMOR?" the team asked.

"Alter-Reality Monitoring and Operational Response," Shinichi explained, "Multiversal cops." He showed them his badge. It looked pretty authentic to them. He then pocketed it.

"Wait, _Multiversal _cops?" Gwen asked.

"Agents, to be more precise. Special Agents," he clarified. "We protect the Multiverse."

This was something none of them expected to learn. While a bit skeptical, it wasn't like they could disprove Shinichi's claim. They've had encountered strange beings and had stranger experiences. A Multiversal Agency didn't seem too far off.

"That sounds like a huge job," remarked Kevin.

"Well, considering the infinite size of the Multiverse, it is," said Shinichi. "But we get by with our members in different universes."

"So, what are you doing in my universe?" Ben asked.

"There was an unauthorized excursion from my universe to yours, probably through a dimensional rift," said Shinichi. "I was assigned to check it out and see what came through."

"Wait, so those things came from _your _universe?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. They probably have counterparts in this universe, but they definitely came from my universe," Shinichi confirmed. "They're called Krillitanes."

"Krillitanes!?" Kevin exclaimed.

"You've heard of them?"Gwen asked her boyfriend.

"Let's just say they aren't a race to be messed with," said Kevin. "But the last time I saw them…"

"They looked like us but with really long necks, right?" questioned Shinichi. Kevin nodded. "Looks like the Krillitanes native to this universe have yet to acquire their wings."

"You mean they evolve?" asked Ben.

"Yes and no," said Shinichi. "You see, the way Krillitanes adapt and evolve is to steal the characteristics of races they've conquered. You see, like how your culture is made up of a mix of all sorts of traditions from different countries, the Krillitanes are the same, an amalgam of the races they've conquered. Except they take physical aspects instead. They cherry pick the best bits of the people they destroy. They've even gained the ability to disguise themselves as humans."

"What are they doing on Earth?" asked Gwen.

"Well, they tried the same thing in my universe. Their food planet was destroyed, so they started a business," said Shinichi.

"What? Making burgers?"Kevin asked.

"Rat burgers," Gwen and Ben intoned and Kevin looked ill.

"Yeah, that's just one phase of their plan," said Shinichi. "Excuse me, but what's your name?"

"I'm Kevin," Kevin introduced himself.

"And I'm Gwen. Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier."

"It's fine. Now, Kevin, what's 5,678 x 45?"

"25,515," Kevin answered. Ben and Gwen stared at him. "Wait, I answered math in my head?"

"It's because of the oil which they use to cook their fries," said Shinichi. "It makes your brain hyper-conductive, increasing processing speed and retain more information."

"Wait, they're making kids smarter?" Ben asked.

"Yes, and addicted to their food," said Shinichi. "Your friends might be getting smarter, but they're getting fatter too."

"Wait, you mentioned a food planet," said Gwen. "You don't mean…"

"You're like cattle to them. Feed you, fatten you up, then take back to be cooked for dinner," said Shinichi. "Kids and teenagers are on the menu."

"How are they going to get kids to come to them?" Ben asked.

"They've set up branches all over town. My guess is, is that they would put out some kind of mind-control frequency. With their brains and bodies saturated with the oil, they'll be drawn to the Krillitanes like bees to honey," said Shinichi.

"Then we have to stop them," swore Ben.

"Yeah, but first I need a drink," said Shinichi as he turned to buy a smoothie. He paused a moment, to ask, "So, does anyone want any?"

"I am," said Ben. "Been dying for a good smoothie."

"Just don't think you're drinking that stuff in my car," warned Kevin.

* * *

After the smoothies, Ben suggested that Shinichi come and stay at his place. That was why Shinichi was sitting in the backseat with Ben while Kevin was driving with Gwen sitting passenger side in front.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Shinichi asked.

"As long as I explain why you're here," reassured Ben. "They're pretty cool."

"And it's not like Casa El Tennyson doesn't have enough house guests already," Kevin replied from the front.

"House guests?" Shinichi blinked.

"You'll see," Ben replied. He knew he was going to have to introduce Shinichi to his parents, and his girlfriends. "So, how do you know about the Krillitanes? Did you fight them?"

"No," said Shinichi. "My little sisters and our friends were the ones who fought them and stopped their plans. I just found out about them a little later."

"So you never actually fought them," Ben concluded.

"No, but I'll know what to do when I confront them," Shinichi replied. The car was parked in the driveway and both Ben and Shinichi exited Kevin's car.

"I'm gonna drop Gwen off," Kevin informed Ben.

"Goodnight, Kevin. Goodnight, Gwen," Ben said to them. Kevin then drove out of the driveway and out into the street.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my folks as I explain what's going on to them," said Ben. Shinichi followed after Ben and the younger teen opened the door. There were his parents, waiting for him, and the girls.

"So, how was work tonight, son?" asked Ben's Dad, Carl Tennyson.

"And who's your friend?" asked Ben's Mom, Sandra Tennyson.

Shinichi bowed and greeted, "Konbanwa. My name is Shinichi Sanban-Banabara. It's nice to meet you."

Carl stepped forward and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Shinichi. I'm Carl, Ben's father."

"And I'm Sandra," Ben's mother said.

Shinichi took Carl's hand and politely shook it.

The girls were all staring at this new character. They had never seen him before, nor had Ben mentioned him. Even though he was a friend of Ben's, there just seemed to be something off about him.

Ben noticed the looks the girls were giving Shinichi and grinned. "It's alright, girls. He's cool."

The girls looked at each other, wondering who would make the first move. Nelliel decided to go first. "Hello, Shinichi. My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwank."

Harribel decided to go next. "I am Tia Harribel."

Sung-Sun gave Shinichi her own polite bow. "I am Cyan Sung-Sun. If Ben trusts you, then so do I."

Mila Rose got up from her seat. "My name is Franceska Mila Rose."

Apacci was the last one, still giving Shinichi an uneasy look. But, she knew that she had to say something. "Emilou Apacci."

Ben smiled softly at her before facing Shinichi. "Sorry about that. Apacci is a little...suspicious around strangers."

"So, Shinichi, where are you from?" Sandra asked.

"Oh, just a small village in Japan," Shinichi answered.

"And how do you know Ben?" asked Carl.

"You can say we bumped into each other one day and ended up helping each other out," Shinichi answered.

"Shinichi, it's alright to tell them about the superhero thing," Ben said.

"Wait, you're a superhero?" Apacci questioned skeptically.

"Yeah, he is," said Ben. "Shinichi and I met a while ago." He then told the girls and his parents about the Master of Games, the Tournament of Heroes, of how he met heroes from other universes, and together they took down the Master of Games.

"So does that mean you're here because you need Ben's help with something?" Nelliel asked.

Shinichi wondered if he should tell them. Then again, Ben might end up telling them anyway.

"Well, we were out investigating the new fast food place. You know, Batty Burgerz," said Ben. "We kinda found out more than we expected."

"Like what?" Mila Rose asked.

"It's an evil alien plot," Shinichi and Ben answered in unison.

"Aliens are opening fast food restaurants?" Sandra asked skeptically.

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard," said Apacci.

"Yeah, but it's working," said Shinichi. "The food makes kids smarter, being able to retain and process information much better."

"That would explain the record breaking results of the last midterm," said Harribel.

"Wait, what's this about the midterm?" Sandra asked.

"OK, so aliens are making kids smarter," remarked Apacci. "How is that bad?"

"It is when the food is addictive and makes them fat," said Shinichi.

"They're trying to fatten the kids up," Ben added. "And take them back to become food." Everyone, save for Shinichi, blanched.

"Told you it was _evil_," Shinichi concluded. "Oh, and they use rats to make their burgers." At this Carl looked disgusted and green.

"Honey?" Sandra asked.

"I need to go," said Carl before he ran towards the nearest bathroom. Everyone in the living room could hear him gagging and throwing up.

"Guess he's had a few burgers," said Shinichi.

"Rat burgers?" Nelliel stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Yucky!"

"Indeed," Harribel agreed.

"So, what will you do about this, Ben?" Sandra asked.

"Don't worry. After all the evidence we've gathered, the health department will shut them down and the Plumbers will round up the aliens."

"Shouldn't take too long," said Shinichi, "But Ben insists I spend the night."

"We have a spare bedroom you can use," said Sandra. "It's upstairs. Ben, do you mind taking Shinichi up to the guest room?"

"No problem, Mom," Ben replied. Shinichi nodded and followed Ben upstairs.

"I didn't count on you to be the kind to have a harem," joked Shinichi, "And don't try to deny it. I saw how those girls looked at you."

"You don't seem surprised," said Ben as he led Shinichi upstairs.

"I'm friends with a couple of guys in polyamorous relationships," said Shinichi. He admitted, a bit embarrassed, "I'm one of those guys too."

"You are?" Ben asked.

"I got four really great girls I love back home," Shinichi confessed. He scratched the back of his head, "If it weren't for them, I'd probably be walking down a really dark road."

"How come?" Ben asked.

"Let's just say my powers were not originally given to me to protect people," Shinichi muttered vaguely. "Anyway, where's my room?"

"Right this way," said Ben.

"So, are you sure you'll be able to spread the word?" Shinichi asked.

"I asked Gwen to send the pictures of those rats..." Ben grimaced at the memory, "To a friend of mine, Jimmy Jones. He'll get the word out."

"Not many are going to believe aliens are responsible," Shinichi reminded.

"I know, which is why Jimmy is going to tell everyone that Batty Burgerz have been putting rats in their burgers. The health department is going to launch an investigation and shut them down. Then the Plumbers will clean things up," said Ben.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

"**RIDERS AND ALIENS: ULTIMATE HEROES UNITED"**

**Part 2**

**A joint production by: Kamen Rider Chrome & Bigby the Big Bad Wolf**

Shinichi was lying on the floor in the Tennysons' guest room. There was a bed for him to use but he couldn't sleep. He was just staring up at the ceiling fan as it spun above him, his hands behind his head.

He hated lying to Ben. There was more to this mission than he had told the hero. However, Ben was not a member of ARMOR and did not need to know, despite his reputation. Besides, Ben was part of the Plumbers. There was no guarantee he would ever want to join up with ARMOR if they even considered his membership.

Shinichi had been a member of ARMOR since he was 17 and had learnt a lot, even uncovered a few secrets. Some shocking, some that caused him to become speechless, some which made him questions things and some that made him think that some secrets were meant to stay secret. Still, ARMOR had been a great help to him and his friends. He owed them a lot for helping them and putting up with him. He wasn't at all the most disciplined agent or easy to control.

There was a tap on the window and Shinichi sat up to see a paper crane floating on the other side. He stood up and opened the window, allowing the little origami bird enter. The bird landed in his palm and unfolded to reveal a message written on its surface.

"So, I guess I'm going hunting tonight after all," Shinichi remarked. "No rest for the wicked, I suppose."

* * *

Ben yawned as he got ready for bed when he noticed Shinichi walking out of the house and onto the sidewalk. The young hero wondered what his newest guest was up to and why he was sneaking out. Suspicious, Ben decided to follow him. He activated his Ultimatrix, scrolled through his selection of aliens, then waited once Shinichi was far enough before slamming his palm down on it.

* * *

Some of the over 18 crowd didn't have to worry about school as they either didn't bother to apply for college, didn't get in, or just couldn't afford it. They got jobs instead. But once work was done, some wanted to unwind and there was always a place to go for booze and company. There was an underground nightclub in the city of Bellwood which serve that purpose. Not only was their good drinks, but also good company to be had. They even had a live band. However, tonight, the night club was unusually empty. Strangely enough, music was still playing over the speakers.

There was just one person sitting at the bar, with a tall glass filled with a red beverage. She was a pretty looking thing, just in her early twenties with brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She was dressed in a pink halter top, and black leather shorts shorts. She also wore some fishnet stockings and black boots with bracelets and hoop earrings. She looked like she had come for a good time.

The nightclub was a mess as well. There were blood stains all over the walls and floor, not to mention the front door. Speaking of the front door, it was open as someone walked down the stairs and along the hallway to enter the nightclub.

"I guess you're the reason this place is empty," Shinichi said to the girl. She turned to smile at him and then her eyes narrowed menacingly.

* * *

Jetray landed in front of the door and he opened it. He then walked down to the steps and came across another door, this one also ajar. As he reached to open it further, he heard the sound of battle. Grabbing the handle, Ben pulled the door open all the way and rushed in to see Shinichi fighting a girl. It also looked like the girl was winning as she just threw Shinichi into a wall, leaving a shallow crater and cracks on its surface, causing him to grunt in pain. Fortunately, he recovered quickly. Ben watched as Shinichi stood up and saw the sword he was holding in his right hand. It had a green guard shaped like a cicada and the tip was shaped like an arrowhead. Ben was briefly reminded of Zanpakuto when he saw it.

Shinichi charged at the girl and she leapt up to kick his head. He tilted his head and grabbed her leg before spinning around to throw her to the centre of the dance floor. The girl flipped up to her feet as Shinichi swung at her. She managed to block his sword arm when he tried to strike her before she kicked him in the stomach. Shinichi was sent skidding backwards but he stopped himself by burying his blade into the floor. The girl grinned and then threw herself at Shinichi. He removed his blade from the floor and then slashed the girl across the chest. She shrieked as she was cut and tumbled along the floor, her blood staining the floor.

Now Ben had seen enough. He needed to stop this before it got further out of hand. He activated the Ultimatrix, chose his alien, and slammed his palm down on the dial.

"RATH!"

Shinichi was surprised by the roar when all of a sudden Rath pounced on him and pinned him to the wall.

"What!?" Shinichi exclaimed and then he saw the Ultimatrix emblem on the Appoplexian's chest. "_Ben!?_"

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, SHINICHI SANBAN-BANABARA," Rath roared in Shinichi's face, "NOBODY CUTS UP GIRLS WITH SWORDS IN RATH'S TOWN, GOT IT!?"

"That's _not _a girl," Shinichi replied firmly.

"DO YOU THINK RATH IS BLIND AND STUPID!? OF COURSE SHE'S A GIRL!" Rath roared back. "PLUS YOU MADE HER BLEED ALL OVER!"

"If you haven't noticed, the club is covered in blood," Shinichi retorted. "And _she's _the cause."

"Wait, _what_?" Rath uttered in confusion. Meanwhile, the girl was getting back up, as if the gash across her chest wasn't bothering her. It still stung, but it wasn't like it couldn't heal. She then let loose a shriek, but the shriek was not what surprised Rath. It was the way her upper and lower jaw spread up and split in four directions like a Loboan's muzzle, revealing sharp teeth. "WHAT THE HECK!?"

Shinichi grabbed Rath's arm and shouted, "Move!" He threw Rath off him easily and jumped up to kick the 'girl' in the face, sending her flying across the nightclub.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Rath roared out, but Shinichi ignored him as he ran towards the girl. "HEY, DON'T IGNORE RATH!"

"I don't have time for this right now! I'll explain later!" Shinichi told Rath. He rushed at the girl, and swung his sword, leaving another grievous wound on her body. She then lunged at him, mouth wide open to bite his face off. However, he would not allow himself to become the girl's next meal.

"Sing, Yabuki!" Shinichi shouted and his body flashed with a green light that blinded the demonic girl. Suddenly, she was sliced, diagonally, in half and shrieked as her body exploded.

Rath saw that Shinichi now stood in what could only described as a suit of futuristic samurai armor. It was green, with a helmet that covered his head and a faceplate that masked his face. The blue eyes flashed briefly before Shinichi banished the suit of armor and flicked the blood off his blade. He turned to face Rath who had just turned to Ben.

Ben had just seen Shinichi commit murder, and while the girl was apparently not human, that didn't really justify her death. He looked at Shinichi, accusingly, and wondered what was going on.

"Come on," said Shinichi as he put his sword away. "We need to talk." He walked up the steps but stopped a moment to look over his shoulder to address Ben, "Are you coming?"

"Not like I have a choice," said Ben as he followed Shinichi out of the nightclub.

* * *

Ben walked alongside Shinichi silently, and Shinichi wasn't talking either. Where was he taking Ben anyway? They stopped at a 24 hour convenience store and Shinichi got in. He grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge and went to the counter to pay for them before leaving. He gave Ben a can and the wielder of the Ultimatrix reluctantly took it. They then both sat on the sidewalk.

"I'm guessing you have questions," said Shinichi.

"You got that right! What happened? Why did you kill that girl?" Ben asked.

"That was no more a girl than you are a normal kid," Shinichi replied. "Or didn't you see how her mouth opened up four ways?"

"Well, she was probably an alien," Ben said, "That still doesn't explain why you killed her."

"Not alien," Shinichi said as he popped open his drink and took a sip. "That was a demon."

"A demon?" Ben asked. Well, considering what he'd been through, he learnt that there was more than aliens and human.

"They're called 'Horrors'," said Shinichi, "Demonic beasts from another realm that feed on humans. The girl you saw me kill was just an unfortunate victim of Horror possession."

"Wait, she was _possessed_!?" Ben exclaimed.

"It's how Horrors hunt," said Shinichi. He explained, "When a Horror comes into the human world, they need a way to blend in. So, they need a human host. The first unlucky person they see becomes their vessel. They pretty much use the people they possess as a sort of human skin suit to walk about undetected. Horrors are also vulnerable to sunlight so a host acts as a protective shell."

Ben grimaced at the description. Sounded like these 'Horrors' were parasites. Shinichi even told Ben that Horrors ate humans. Did that mean that 'girl' had eaten everyone in the nightclub?

"So, why not try an exorcism?" Ben asked.

"An exorcism would suggest there was something left to save," said Shinichi, "Horror possession is irreversible. Once a human has been possessed, they become converted into the Horror's new body. Even if we did remove the demon within, the soul has already been devoured so that the Horror can take over. In short, you're dead as soon as you let a Horror possess you."

"Is it really necessary to kill them?" Ben asked.

"Yes, and I don't regret it," said Shinichi."What I do regret is failing to save the people that the Horror had devoured." How many lives had been lost tonight because he was too late?

Ben's expression was grim. It seemed that his new friend was deeply affected by what had happened. He finished his drink and said to Shinichi, "Come on, it's late. We should go home and sleep. Tomorrow, we got aliens to bust."

Shinichi turned to Ben and smiled before finishing his own drink. The two then discarded their empty cans and walked together back to Ben's house.

* * *

When the two arrived back at Ben's house, they found Harribel and Nelliel waiting for them in the living room.

"Were you girls waiting for us?" Ben asked.

"We have," said Nelliel. "I went to check up on you but saw that you were gone."

Harribel added, "And I was up doing some work. Where have you been?" Ben glanced at Shinichi, wondering if he should say anything. Shinichi went and sat down and sighed. He might as well them. It wasn't like he would be staying long.

"I was out hunting," Shinichi said. "Ben followed me."

"Hunting?" the two girls echoed.

Shinichi then told them about the Horror THEY had encountered at the club. Apparently, he had sent scouts in search for any trouble and one of them had returned to inform him of the presence of a Horror. So, Shinichi had snuck out and Ben spotted him before deciding to follow. Ben did interject, adding in a few bits to the story from his perspective. Shinichi then concluded the story with how he cut the Horror down.

When Harribel learnt what Horrors were, she couldn't help but draw similarities between them and Hollows. Even the name sounded similar. Nelliel, on the other hand, was horrified by what she'd learnt. To think that such dangerous creatures existed.

"So, when a Horror starts stirring up trouble, it's up to people like me to take them down," Shinichi finished.

"So you're a warrior," Nelliel stated.

"I can recognize the signs," said Harribel, "You're a warrior, and a very skilled one at that."

"Let's just say I've led an interesting life," he said cryptically. "Come on, it's late. We should go to bed."

"Please tell me you're not going to sneak out once everyone's asleep," Ben told him.

"Fine, I won't tell you," Shinichi smiled.

"That's not what I meant!"

Shinichi turned away from Ben and took the stairs. Once out of sight, his smile faded. A Horror in Bellwood wasn't a good sign. If there was one here, that meant that it had come through a Gate, a special portal connecting the human world with their realm. He would need to find it and destroy it before anymore Horrors started pouring in.

For now, he would rest, and wait until one of his paper cranes returned. Besides, he was looking forward to tomorrow and getting to know Ben's 'harem'.

* * *

The following morning, everyone woke up and headed down to have breakfast. They could smell food cooking, only Sandra wasn't the only one cooking.

"Pancakes are ready," Shinichi told Sandra.

"Thank you, Shinichi. You can put them on the table," Sandra said.

"Hai," Shinichi smiled. "Oh, you're all awake! Ohayo!"

"You helped Mom make breakfast," said Ben.

"Well, I might as help out while I'm here," said Shinichi. "Besides, I used to make breakfast for my Kaa-chan too." His mother often slept in because she had to finish a new story on a deadline. Fortunately, he got into the habit of making her coffee and breakfast.

The group gathered around at the table, while some went to eat in the living room to make space. Sung-Sun took a bite out of her pancakes. "Oh, wow. Shinichi, these are delicious!"

"I'll say!" Apacci grinned, stuffing her face.

Mila Rose grimaced. "Ugh, Apacci. Can't you eat with some manners? You're worse than a pig."

"What was that, you damned gorilla?!" Apacci barked.

"Apacci!" Sandra said. "We don't allow that type of language in this house. Remember, we have a guest here."

"It's OK," said Shinichi. "It's not like I haven't seen something like this happen between my friends. Only people who are really close can argue like they do."

Apacci and Mila Rose stopped eating when he said that. They looked at each other and looked in the opposite direction.

"Not me!" Apacci said.

"As if!" Mila Rose snorted.

Everyone else at the table laughed.

"So, it's Saturday," said Shinichi. "Got any plans, Ben?"

Sandra smiled. "Probably going to take one of his girlfriends out on a date."

"So, you do have a harem," Shinichi grinned. He looked at the Arrancar girls, "And all of them are Arrancar. That's impressive." This caused the five girls to stare at him in shock. How did he know? Had Ben told him? "Just because you're wearing gigai, it doesn't mean a bit of your reiatsu doesn't leak out. I know an Arrancar when I sense one." He then realized why they were speechless, "Oh, that was supposed to be a secret, wasn't it?"

"Shinichi," Ben said, raising an eyebrow. "How did you know they were Arrancar?"

"When you're part of ARMOR, you run into a lot of different races," said Shinichi. "I've met a few Arrancar myself. I even know what their reiatsu feels like. It's how I can tell these girls aren't human." He sipped his juice. "But it's not a problem for me. Some of my best friends aren't human."

The looks of surprise still didn't fade. That was when Apacci decided to ask, "Is there anything about yourself that you haven't told us about?"

Shinichi answered bluntly, "My mother writers erotic novels for a living and I have a son." While he wasn't going to tell them _everything _about his past, which was rather personal, he was OK with telling them a few fun facts.

At the moment there was dead silence. Everyone was staring at Shinichi. Some with hanging jaws but everyone was wide-eyed.

"A s-," Ben picked his hear. "Excuse me but did you just say 'son'?!"

"You have a child?" Sandra gawked. She frowned.

"Your mother writes erotic novels?" Carl asked with interest.

"Carl!" Sandra snapped at her husband before turning to address Shinichi, "And just how old are you, young man?"

"I'm 23," Shinichi replied.

"And the mother is…?" Sandra questioned. She also studied his hands and noticed no wedding ring.

"A good friend of mine," said Shinichi. "And someone I love very much."

"Why aren't you married?" Sandra asked. She was a bit old-fashioned with such matters. Now, she also wanted to make sure the baby was alright. And that Shinichi and the son's mother truly did love each other. She had seen far too many relationships that were supposedly built on love, only to collapse. Sandra had to be sure.

Ben didn't know how to react. He didn't think his mom should really nose into other people's business. But on the other hand, he had not expected Shinichi to say something like having a kid.

"Technically, we are," Shinichi answered. "We just signed the license and agreed to raise our child together. She didn't want a wedding."

Sandra took this in. While it wasn't the norm, she certainly didn't see anything wrong with it. "Well, alright. I trust your wife and the baby are well. You wouldn't happen to have any pictures would you?"

"Mom, really?" Ben asked.

"It's alright Ben," replied Shinichi. "I don't mind." He took out his wallet and slipped out a single photograph. "I took this picture," he said. He pointed to the woman, "That's Satie. She has a mean temper but she's very sweet deep down." He pointed to the baby in the woman's arms, "And that's our little Hiro." The woman was beautiful, with straight fringes, short chin-length white hair, and red eyes. Was she an albino? The baby was the same, a little boy with his mother's hair and eye color.

"Your wife is pretty," Nelliel complimented. "And the baby is so cuuute!"

"Thank you," Shinichi smiled. He gazed at the picture fondly. "They're important to me. In fact, she was with me during my darkest time." The others present in the room wondered what he meant by that. "So, Ben, once we finish eating, how about you and me have a little spar?"

Ben grinned. "Hey, I'm all up for it!"

"This should be interesting," Harribel said. "I"m curious as to what Shinichi is truly capable of."

"I'm all up for it!" Nelliel cheered, punching the air.

"We've got nothing better to do," Apacci said.

Mila Rose frowned at her. "Why are you to decide things for us?"

"Oh, come on," Apacci grinned. "You know you want to."

"Yeah, but that's not your call, Apacci," Mila Rose pointed out.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

* * *

Ben told Shinichi that there were going to Los Soledad which would have the space needed for a spar. The car didn't have enough space, which was not a problem for Shinichi. He said he would catch up with them. Ben wasn't skeptical and drove off with the girls. When they arrived, they saw that Shinichi was already there and he was eating an ice cream cone.

"Finally, you're here," said Shinichi.

"How did you get here so fast!?" exclaimed Apacci.

"I ran," Shinichi answered simply. "So, this is Los Soledad, huh?"

"Yes," Sung-Sun said. "You actually ran here? Is super-speed one of your powers?"

Shinichi didn't answer and said to Ben, "So, Ben, are you ready?"

"You're not going to use your sword, right?" Ben asked.

"Relax," Shinichi said, "I'm actually just as dangerous unarmed as I am armed."

"That's not comforting," said Ben with a frown.

"It wasn't meant to," said Shinichi. "Besides, you should remember what I'm capable of since we worked together to take down the Master of Games."

"Well, you should see that things have changed," said Ben as he activated the Ultimatrix. That was when another car arrived. It was Kevin's. He parked the vehicle and exited with Gwen.

"Hey, Tennyson!" Kevin called. "We were at your house but your mom said you were here!"

"So, what's going on here?" Gwen asked.

"Ben and I are about to have a little spar," said Shinichi.

Kevin grinned. "I should see if anyone's willing to place bets."

Gwen frowned at him. "Kevin!"

"What?" Kevin asked. "This would make me some good money." Gwen groaned. "So," Kevin said. "Who do you think will win?"

"I don't know," Gwen said. "We don't know anything about Shinichi's abilities."

"But Ben's got the Ultimatrix, not to mention those boosts he got from the Hogyoku," Kevin pointed out. "I'm sure he'll at least give the guy a good fight."

"Just because he'll give a good fight doesn't mean Ben will win," Gwen reminded him.

Kevin shrugged. "Either way, it's fun watching for me."

The girls all gathered around to see the fight take place. They wanted to believe their boyfriend would win, but they knew better than to underestimate Shinichi. Ben readied himself.

"Let's start with an old favorite!" Ben said as he activated the Ultimatrix, rotated the dial, and slammed it down. In a flash of light, he turned into Humongousaur. "Bring it on, Shinichi!"

Shinichi appeared calm and did a challenging 'come here' gesture with his hand right hand. "You first, Ben."

With a roar for effect, Humongousaur charged at Shinichi, his arms raised with fists clenched before slamming them down on his opponent. Such an attack would've made Shinichi into a pancake, if the young man hadn't stopped the fists with his bare hands.

"Good form with a lot of power," said Shinichi. His eyes then glowed, "But it'll take more than raw strength to beat me!" He actually managed to lift Humongosaur off the ground and lift him up over his head before throwing him down violently.

Humongousaur grumbled as he picked himself off the ground. "Not bad. But there's more where that came from!" He hit the dial on his chest and transformed into Swampfire. He raised his hands and fired streams of flame at Shinichi.

"Ben!" Gwen cried. "Don't you think that's overdoing it?!"

Shinichi's response wasn't of concern or fear. He just summoned up his aura. Gwen's eyes widened as she saw it take shape. It resembled a massive dragon, with its wings spread. Shinichi spread his arms and then swung them forward, causing the wings of the astral dragon to flap and blow the flames away, dispelling them.

"Whoa!" Everyone was left in awe over what Shinichi had just done.

Swampfire glared. "Alright. If fire won't work." He hit the dial and transformed into Big Chill. "Let's try ice!" He flew towards Shinichi, becoming intangible and passing through him. Shinichi's entire body was covered in ice. "Beat that!"

Shinichi was frozen, but his eyes narrowed as they glowed. Suddenly, a tornado of fire, wind and lightning surrounded him. The spectators just watched in awe as this took place. Once the tri-elemental tornado dispersed, Shinichi was revealed and he had changed.

He was now clad in armor. He wore a bone-white helmet with black eyes and a pair of horns jutting from the top. The mouthplate was vertically grilled to resembled the jawbones of a skull. His bodysuit was black with red armor plating along the arms and legs. His torso armor, gauntlets and boots were colored like tiger skin, complete with black stripes. The shoulders also sported spikes as did his knees.

"Whoa...is that the guy's actual power?" Kevin asked.

Harribel and Nelliel were the ones watching with the most intent. This was a great experience for them to witness the power of this great warrior.

"You know Ben, you're impressive," said Shinichi. "You actually made me activate my armor." He clenched his fists, "But now, this just means I'm getting serious." A pair of gauntlets appeared on his forearms, the color of tiger skin, and each was equipped by three sharp, blade-like claws. Electricity crackled along the horns of his helmets and shot towards Big Chill in the shape of a lance.

The Necrofriggian was too shocked to dodge the attack or even become intangible. He cried out as the electricity struck him.

"Ben!" The Tres Bestias cried in concern.

Big Chill spasmed due to the electricity. But while he was down, he wasn't out. He hit the dial on his chest again and turned into AmpFibian.

"So, it's electricity you want!" AmpFibian raised his tentacles, electricity crackling around them. "It's electricity you'll get!" He raised his tentacles and fired his own blast of electricity. Shinichi didn't move to dodge, but instead he stabbed his claws into the ground. This caused the electricity to safely flow through his body and redirected back into the ground.

"Ben, you should know something," Shinichi said to AmpFibian, "There's something you should know when fighting a Kamen Rider!"

AmpFibian narrowed his eyes. "Oh? What's that?"

"A Rider has hidden potential," Shinichi said. Suddenly, he vanished from sight and in the blink of an eye he was behind AmpFibian to hit him with a reverse roundhouse kick.

AmpFibian was ready this time and became intangible, the attack passing right through him. But since electricity had no effect on Shinichi, it was time to go for another alien. He hit the symbol again and transformed into Diamondhead. He punched his fists together.

"Alright, Shinichi," Diamondhead formed his right arm into a blade. "Let's see how you handle this!" He charged forward, ready to slash. When he did, he actually sliced his opponent in half. "Wha...what the…?!"

Everyone else was stunned. "Did Ben...did he…?" Nelliel stuttered.

Gwen frowned. "Something's not right here. I have a bad feeling about this."

The two halves of Shinichi that Diamondhead was afraid he had sliced in half was suddenly replaced by a dummy.

"_Ninpo: Kawarimi no Jutsu!_" Everyone heard and they spotted a figure standing on a roof. "So, how was that trick, Ben?" His armor and bodysuit had changed. They were completely black with blue plating on his gauntlets and boots. His torso armor resembled a ninja's uniform in black with blue trim. On his back was a large four pointed shuriken. His helmet had also changed, sporting yellow eyes and a four-pointed shuriken mounted in the centre of his helmet.

"How'd he do that?" Kevin asked.

Gwen raised a brow. "I wonder. Shinichi, do you have different armors or something?"

Shinichi jumped down, landed on the ground and said, "You're right. I got a different suit of armor, each with different powers, to adapt to different situations."

Kevin grinned. "So you've got different armors while Ben has different aliens. This should be good."

"Ben, didn't you know?" asked Nelliel.

"The only one I saw him use when we first met was gold," said Diamondhead.

"Yeah, that was my strongest suit, until recently," Shinichi replied, "But a Rider needs to keep some things secret."

"You mentioned that," said Nelliel. "You said you were a 'Kamen Rider'."

"Kamen Rider Showa," Shinichi/Showa clarified. "It's the name I chose after I decided to become a hero." He looked to Diamondhead. "Kind of better than 'Ben 10'," he joked.

Diamondhead made a face. "Come on. With all my aliens having different names, what was I supposed to call myself?"

"That's true," said Shinichi, now dubbed as Showa in his armor. "So, Ben, did I give you a scare with my Ninja Replacement Technique?"

Diamondhead grinned. "Got me good. For a moment I really thought I cut you in two. Now then, time to get serious." He hit the dial again and transformed into NRG. "Try beating me now!" He fired a beam of heat from his visor opening.

"_Shunshin no Jutsu!_" Showa called as he performed the hand seals and teleported away.

"Hey, where did you go?" demanded NRG. He then felt himself sinking. Actually, he was being pulled into the ground until only his head from the neck up could be seen.

"Man," Kevin said. "He is good!"

NRG struggled in the ground. "Nice trick." He said dryly.

Showa shot out of the ground and smiled, "Thanks. That was my Headhunter Technique. I just used the Body Flicker move to teleport elsewhere, then dig myself underground, before grabbing your legs and dragging you underground. It only works on slow or unsuspecting opponents." He then added dangerously, "It also works as an assassination move."

NRG growled. "Not likely!" His armor began superheating, causing the ground he was trapped in to start melting. Once he had enough space, NRG hit the dial on his chest again. When the flash of light faded, he was nowhere to be seen. The hole remained but no NRG.

"What happened?" Mila Rose asked. "Did he turn into something invisible?"

Suddenly a massive pair of hands came out of the ground, grabbing Showa by his legs and pulling him under, putting him in a similar position Ben had been in. Armodrillo then burst out of the ground.

"How do you like a taste of your own medicine?" Armodrillo asked.

"Well, this might've worked, if I was the _real _one," said 'Showa' before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What?!" Armodrillo cried. "Where's the real one?"

"RIGHT HERE!" The shout caused Armodrillo to look up and gape as he saw Showa in his ninja form and accompanied by clones all coming down towards him. There were so many of them, all clad in black, it was like a blanket of darkness. They were all performing flying kicks and in succession, slammed into Armodrillo. There was no way for him to defend himself as the Telpaedan was hit over and over again before a final blow knocked him backwards and onto his back.

When they were done, Showa and his clones joined together before his armor changed again, only this time it was a black bodysuit with matching torso armor. His chestpiece was green, he had red gloves and boots with similarly colored armor plating on them, a red scarf hung from his neck, and he wore a blue helmet with an X-shaped crest that bisected a pair of red eyes.

"Hey, Ben! Are you OK?" Showa asked.

Armodrillo tried to get up but the attack...the attack had done way too much of a number on him. His healing factor would kick in but it was dampered whenever he was in one of his alien forms. But he still had some fight in him. Armodrillo tried his hardest to pick himself up but everything in him ached. His body just wouldn't agree with him. Reluctantly, he changed back to being regular Ben again. His regeneration was starting to take effect now, but he knew he wasn't in any condition to resume fighting.

Shinichi removed his helmet, tucking it under his arm, and walked over to Ben. He extended his hand to his opponent. With some effort, Ben managed to reach out and grab Shinichi's hand.

"Good move," Ben managed to say. "Looks like I've got lots of training to do."

"Yeah, but you're still a good fighter," admitted Shinichi.

"Thanks," Ben grinned.

"And trust me, I know the feeling. I have a brother who's way stronger than me," Shinichi said.

The gathered spectators were positively stunned at what they had seen. Shinichi was truly a powerful warrior. And with so many abilities at his disposal. The Arrancar wondered what it would have been like if he had fought any of the Espada, or even Aizen. Gwen's eyes were focused on Shinichi. She had gotten a read of his aura and it was definitely not human. In fact, that astral dragon move he had performed had mana belonging to a different entity, and yet Shinichi was able to use it as if it were his own.

"Just what is going on here?" Everyone turned to see Ulquiorra approaching them. "Some noise disturbed my reading. Is this a training session or did a fight break out amongst you?" He looked over at the Tres Bestias when he said this.

Apacci growled at him. "What are you looking at us for?!"

"Considering you three enjoy arguing amongst yourselves," Ulquiorra replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if you three were the ones responsible for the infernal racket."

Apacci and Mila Rose both snarled at Ulquiorra while Sung-Sun simply glared.

"Sorry, that was my bad, Ulquiorra," Ben said, rubbing his head. "I was training with Shinichi and we got a little carried away."

"Shinichi?" Ulquiorra looked over at Ben's friend. "I take it you are him?"

Shinichi nodded.** "**Shinichi Sanban-Banabara. Pleased to meet you."

"Ulquiorra Cifer," Ulquiorra introduced himself before looking over at Ben. "I take it that he can be trusted?"

Ben grinned. "Oh yeah. He can _definitely _be trusted."

Ulquiorra nodded in respect before looking back at Shinichi, giving the Kamen Rider a feeling that the Arrancar, for he could tell Ulquiorra was another one, was trying to gaze into his very soul. Indeed, Ulquiorra was using his Pesquisa to gauge Shinichi's abilities. The boy was powerful. Incredibly so. Ulquiorra wasn't surprised that the boy's power might rival the Espada. Or possibly even higher.

"You're a warrior," Ulquiorra said after he finished his analysis. "One who has seen so much battle. Too much battle." Shinichi's eyes narrowed slightly at Ulquiorra's assessment. The Arrancar could tell that the Rider had indeed experienced a life full of battle.

"Not like I had a choice," said Shinichi. "So, Cifer-san, you said you were reading. What exactly were you reading?"

"Just a book to help me become more expressive," said Ulquiorra. Shinichi blinked.

"Expressive?" Shinichi asked.

"I've been told that I need to smile more," Ulquiorra said.

"Ah, I guess they have your best interests at heart," said Shinichi.

"Yes," Ulquiorra admitted. "If you don't mind, I wish to finish the book and resume my own work."

"Right, nice speaking to you, Cifer-san," said Shinichi. Ulquiorra gave a nod before he turned to return to his home.

"Don't mind him," said Gwen, "Ulquiorra's always been like that."

"I don't mind," said Shinichi. "In fact, I think he and I have something in common."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked curiously.

Shinichi looked at Gwen for a moment then back to Ben, "So Ben, have you received any news about those restaurants yet?"

"Not yet," said Ben. "So, would you like the grand tour."

"Sure," said Shinichi. "I don't mind. Lead the way." Ben led Shinichi away with Gwen watching.

"He's hiding something," Gwen said to Kevin.

"Of course he is," agreed Kevin. "We've all got secrets Gwen, and we've just met him. He isn't gonna blurt out his entire life story just because we asked."

"I know, but I had a read on his mana," said Gwen.

"And?" Kevin asked.

"There was more than one signature," she told him.

**To Be Concluded...**


	3. Chapter 3

**RIDERS & ALIENS: ULTIMATE HEROES UNITED**

**Part 3**

**A joint production by: Kamen Rider Chrome & Bigby the Big Bad Wolf**

Shinichi learnt from Ben that Los Soledad used to be a site for a time travel experiment that went horribly wrong. It was where Professor Paradox had received his powers and since then the place had been left abandoned and was used by a number of Arrancar as a place of residence. It was rent free, at least, and far from prying eyes.

Ben also mentioned that he had made friends with other Arrancar like the effeminate Charlotte and also the battle-maniac Redder, not to mention two of Nelliel's Fraccion.

When the pair returned to the meet with the others, Gwen had news to share.

"So, the Batty Burgerz restaurants are being closed down?" Shinichi asked.

"When we told Grandpa Max about what they were doing, he called the Health Department. One of the Health Inspectors is an old friend of his, a former Plumber. He sent a sample of their food to Plumber HQ and had it analyzed," Gwen told Shinichi.

"The Health Inspectors also found the rats," Kevin grimaced, still disgusted.

"Those pictures that Jimmy spread really helped to get the public aware," Gwen said. "And a lot of them are sick when they found out they were eating rat burgers."

"And now the Plumbers are starting to round up the Krillitanes," Ben finished. "I guess that's a job well done."

That was when their Plumber Badges rang, alerting them.

"I'm guessing that's not good," Shinichi remarked.

* * *

Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Shinichi arrived at the first Burger Batz restaurant. It was surrounded by Plumbers. When Ben vouched for Shinichi, he was let in. Grandpa Max was there.

"Grandpa Max," said Ben.

"Ben, Kevin, Gwen," Max greeted. "And you're Shinichi, right? Sandra told me Ben had a new friend."

"I'm just here to help," said Shinichi. "What's wrong?"

"Something terrible," said Grandpa. "This was the last place we came to so we could round up and capture the Krillitanes and, well..." He grimaced. "Take a look, but be ready. It's not pretty." He opened the door for them.

Littering the floor were the empty skins of the Krillitanes. They were just empty, and dried up like husks. There were no flesh, no bones, not even organs. All of them were dead.

"Who...who could've done this?" Gwen asked as Kevin stared at the scene with disgust. Shinichi went and studied the husks. There was just something unnatural about this. Shinichi was silent as he scanned the remains.

"A Krillitane did this," said Shinichi.

"Wait, you mean one of them cannibalized the rest of them?" Ben questioned.

"Cannibalize would suggest that he was eating his own kind," said Shinichi. "That's not the case here."

"What aren't you telling us?" Kevin asked.

"I had my suspicions, but this just confirms it," Shinichi said once he finished his scan of the area. There was a lot of dark Yin Ki floating in the air, a residual trace only, but it was there. He saw the surveillance camera attached to the ceiling. "Pull the footage from that camera. It should tell us what we need to know."

The footage was taken from the surveillance camera and displayed on Gwen's laptop. What they saw was one of the Krillitanes, in human form. It was rounding up the others, but then all of a sudden its human face changed, the jaw unhinging and then spreading open in four directions with sharp teeth. Then all of a sudden it lunged at each of the Krillitanes, putting its jaws around their mouths, and sucking up insides. Gwen couldn't watch and turned off the video. She did not want to see the gore.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed as Ben's eyes widened. The wielder of the Ultimatrix identified, "That's just like what happened to the girl!"

"What girl?" Kevin asked.

"A Horror," Shinichi answered. "Ben, Gwen, Kevin, thank you for your help, but from here on, it's going to be my job alone." He took out several sheet of paper and then chanted before tossing them into the air. Magically, they folded into perfect origami cranes. "Can you pick up the trail?" Shinichi asked the cranes. "Then go! Find it!"

As the origami paper cranes began to leave, Shinichi also left for the exit. Once outside, he vanished in a blur, the only evidence that he had ever stood there was the dust cloud he had kicked up.

* * *

Shinichi stood in front of the abandoned factory located just outside of town. It used to produce car types ago but was closed down years ago for dumping its hazardous waste illegally. It had been left abandoned since, with graffiti covering the walls.

One of Shinichi's paper cranes landed on his shoulder. "Good work," he said. He then entered through an open door. He made his way into the factory, which had been left barren. There was dust everywhere. There were also crude occult symbols drawn on the floor in blood. That could not be good.

And there, drawing more circles in blood, was a man dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt and tie. He seemed too well-dressed to be in a place like this but Shinichi knew he was anything but normal.

And Shinichi could sense bloodlust, evil, darkness and hunger.

"You're the Horror I'm looking for, aren't you?" Shinichi asked and the man stood up to acknowledge Shinichi Shinichi confronted the man who stood before him. It was the leader of the Krillitane group behind the Batty Burgerz plan. However, Shinichi just looked into his eyes and knew that this man was the one who had eaten the others. As the Krillitanes' plan to capture humans to become their new food source had failed, the leader had decided to just cut off loose ends and devour all the Krillitanes involve.

"Before you crossed over, you got infected and turned into a host for a parasite, a demonic parasite. You're a _Shido _Horror!" Shinichi declared.

Shido Horrors were the some of the most dangerous beings in the Multiverse. They were the spawn of the Horror Lord Sauron, the Living Gate that tried to plunge the Multiverse into darkness, only to fail as she was stopped by brave heroes. However, before she was defeated, she had left seeds, each containing portion of her essence. Each Shido Horror shared one exclusive trait. They could create Gates, portals to the original birthplace of the Horrors, and summon their brethren.

The man grinned and his eyes glowed red as his teeth became sharp. He also grew claws before lunging at Shinichi, knocking him on his back.

"_**Those fools has it coming,"**_ the Shido Horror snarled as he opened his mouth wide. _**"They failed, so I ate them for punishment. Compared to humans, they didn't taste very good."**_ His tongue snaked out to lick Shinichi's face. _**"You have a lot of energy, and you're so delicious! GET IN MY BELLY!"**_

Shinichi kicked the Shido Horror off him and the demon flipped through the air before landing a distance away on his feet. Shinichi flipped to his feet and drew his sword, the Higurashi no Yaiba. It shone brightly in the presence of evil, evil it would cut down.

"Come and get me, Horror-teme!" Shinichi challenged as he charged at the Horror who lunged for him. The Horror dodged Shinichi's swing and backhanded the young hero across the face, sending him flying into a pillar of stacked up tyres. Shinichi recovered quickly to swing his fist at the Horror but the Horror was fast. He slashed Shinichi across the chest and then leapt up to kick him in the chest, sending him skidding back. The Horror then lunged forward and grabbed hold of Shinichi's throat and sword arm, pinning him against the wall.

As Shinichi was pinned by the Horror, the magic circles it had drawn on the floor in blood began to glow. They then turned into dark portals, and Shinichi realised what they were.

"You created Gates!" Shinichi shouted.

"_**That's right, and any minute now my brethren will cross over,"**_ the Krillitane grin. "_**Just last night, I tested it out and it worked.**_"

"That girl was your doing," Shinichi realized.

"_**She was just in the right place at the right time,"**_ the Shido Horror said. "Now, as for you, it's meal time." The Shido Horror opened his mouth to devour Shinichi, only to be blasted back by a beam of violet energy.

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked and then he heard the sound of people's feet running across the floor. He turned to see Ben, Gwen, Kevin and their friends arriving on the scene.

"Shinichi, are you OK?" Gwen asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, but how did you find me?" Shinichi asked.

"I followed your mana signature which I picked up from this," said Gwen as she held up a sheet of paper which he used to make his cranes. It was saturated with Shinichi's mana.

"So, what are those things?" Kevin asked, referring to the numerous portals.

"They're called Gates," said Shinichi. "Demon World Gates, to be precise. Portals to the Horrors' home realm."

"_**That's right, and soon my brethren will come through the Gates and devour this city, one human at a time!**_" boasted the Shido Horror.

The Shido Horror shed its disguise, becoming a more demonic version of the Krillitane race. Considering the nature of the Krillitanes, this form was an amalgam of every race they had destroyed and assimilated into themselves. It had black skin, red eyes, big, bat-like ears, long and sharp teeth, spikes along the spine with a long segmented tail that was tipped by a scorpion stinger, devil-like horns, and finally the wings. This made the Shido Horror look like a devil. It had now become the Krillitane Shido Horror.

"What is that thing!?" Kevin cried out.

"All mine," said Shinichi. "I need to fight this alone."

"No, you're not," said Ben. "Friends don't abandon each other when they're in trouble."

Shinichi couldn't deny it and then addressed the others, "Find a way to destroy those Gates or at the very least hold back the horde that will arrive through them."

"Something's coming," alerted Gwen. Kwen put his hand against the floor and absorbed its properties to become covered in a layer of concrete.

The Horrors that started coming through had appearances that truly befitted their names. They appeared to be skeletal demons, wrapped in dark flesh, with sharp horns that curved forwards, grey soulless eyes that promised nothing but malice, and teeth made to tear flesh from bone. They also had long, bony segmented tails and a set of mismatched wings. One wing was bird-like, while the other was bat-like.

They hissed, growled, and snapped their jaws at what they saw as food.

"Hideous," said Harribel as she drew her Zanpakuto. "Girls, ready?"

"Hai, Harribel-sama!" the Tres Bestias declared as they brandished their respective Zanpakuto. Ulquiorra didn't bother drawing his. These Horrors were just trash in his eyes. The Horrors lunged at the Arrancar.

While the others were fighting the Horrors, with Gwen attempting to close the Gates, Shinichi and Ben stood together to confront the Horror-possessed Krillitane.

"It's Hero Time!" announced Ben as he activated his Ultimatrix.

"Magus...Hen...shin!" Shinichi called. A magic circle made of silver light appeared under his feet before rising up his body, covering him in light. At the same time, Ben's body was enveloped in a green flash of light.

Shinichi's body unleashed a bright light which blinded the Horror before a shockwave blew it away. One the light faded, he was revealed to be clad in a silver trench coat with tight sleeves and black gloves that went all the way up to his elbows. He also wore matching pants with black knee pads and knee-high boots. On his chest and wrapping around his shoulders was silver armor with sapphire trim. In the centre of his chest was a dragon head motif with the horns incorporated into the chest armor. His helmet was mostly black with draconic frills framing the silver faceplate which held cobalt blue compound eyes and a pair of of dragon horns set over said eyes. Finally, on both sides of his waist were metal pads that had shining sapphire and topaz stones set in the centre. Around his wrists and ankles were bands with sapphire and topaz stones on them as well. Still gripped tightly in his hand was the Higurashi no Yaiba, one of his most preferred weapons when dealing with the forces of darkness.

Ben had also transformed, and turned into a short, grey-colored, humanoid alien with green eyes. "Echo Echo!"

Kevin turned his hands into a mace and a sledgehammer. As the Horrors started coming, he smashed both his fists down on the creature's head. The creature howled in pain but it wasn't enough to bring the creature down. As the Horror was about to attack, the creature was suddenly cleaved in half. As the remains of the Horror fell to the ground, Kevin noticed Harribel standing behind it.

Kevin chuckled sheepishly. "Thanks for that."

"It seems the Horrors are vulnerable to our Zanpakuto," Harribel said, looking at Tiburon in her hand. "Kevin, stay close to an Arrancar. Your abilities will make great support but don't try to fight them by yourself."

Kevin sighed. He didn't like being placed on the side but he knew she was right. "Alright."

Harribel, understanding what he must be feeling, gave him a sympathetic look before focusing on the oncoming Horrors. She gathered energy in the center of her blade. "Ola Azul!" She fired the energy towards the Horrors, cutting through them.

"Oh, yeah!" Apacci laughed as her chakram sliced a Horror's arm off. "These things are pushovers!"

"Don't get cocky, Apacci!" Gwen warned as she pelted another Horror with mana disks. "We don't know what all those Horrors are capable of."

Ulquiorra fired a barrage of Bala. The Horrors were turning out to be just as he expected them to be. Trash. But he wondered if maybe stronger versions of the Horror would appear. For now, he would just have to be on guard.

"Girls," Sung-Sun said. "I recommend not summoning Ayon. Despite his power, his simple-mindedness would make him vulnerable to getting eaten by the Horrors."

Apacci just smirked. "Like he need to use him on these small fries anyway!"

Mila Rose frowned. "Didn't Gwen warn you not to get overconfident, Apacci?"

The Krillitane S-Horror roared and slashed at Showa sparks flew but the blow had no effect on the silver Kamen Rider. The demon continued to land strike after strike, ripping sparks off on contact, but not doing any damage whatsoever. Not even a scratch. The Horror tried to land another blow but Showa caught it by the wrist and then blasted it backwards 30 feet with a single punch to the gut. The Krillitane S-Horror went tumbling along the ground with Showa slowly walking towards it.

"Don't hog all the fun to yourself, Shinichi!" Echo Echo cried. He opened his mouth and fired a blast of sonic waves at the Horror. It shouted in pain from the sonic attack but managed to struggle through it. The Horror refused to be outdone by such a tiny and insignificant being. But first, it would take out the armored one, which it saw as the greater threat.

The Krillitane S-Horror opened its large mouth and fired a destructive energy beam at Showa. Showa stopped his approach and removed one of the metal side pads on his belt. He tossed it forward and it expanded to match his height, forming a shield which stopped the plasma blast before it could hit Showa. With the attack blocked, Showa's belt shone and he rushed at the Horror. In the blink of an eye, Showa had instantly closed the gap between him and the Horror to knock it backwards with a single kick, ceasing its energy blast.

"Whoa!" Echo Echo blinked at what Showa had done. "That was awesome, Shinichi! Let me try something!"

Suddenly Echo Echo duplicated himself and his clones surrounded the Krillitane S-Horror. The beast gazed at its numerous adversaries, as if surprised there was suddenly so many of them.

"Wall of Sound!" The Echo Echoes cried in unison before unleashing a group sonic blast upon the Krillitane S-Horror. The creature roared in agony and thrashed in pain from the surrounding attack. Unfortunately, while the attack injured the Shido Horror, it also enraged it. In a last ditch attempt to stop the noise, the Krillitane S-Horror raised its claw and slammed it down on one of the clones, destroying it. The other Echo Echoes were stunned by the loss of their comrade, causing them to cease their attack. Realizing the noise had finally stopped, the Krillitane S-Horror charged at the others.

"Fall back!" The prime Echo Echo shouted to the others. Immediately the clones all morphed back into the prime Echo Echo, who ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Meanwhile, Gwen was studying the Gates that were still active. While the others were fighting the Horrors that were coming through, more and more of those demonic beasts would pass through.

"Come on, come on," Gwen muttered as she took a deep breath, "What was that spell needed to close portals?" As she was thinking a Horror shot out of a Gate and lunged at the closest meal: _her_. Gwen formed a shield of her mana as the Horror tried to claw at her, hissing and snapping its jaws at her.

"Gwen!" Kevin shouted and he shoulder-tackled the Horror off his girlfriend. The Horror got back up only to be run through by Ulquiorra from behind, killing it.

"Are either of you injured?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Nah, we're good," said Gwen.

"I was trying to find a way to close those portals," said Gwen.

"A valid strategy. We need to stop the enemy from advancing and adding to their numbers," said Ulquiorra.

"Don't have to tell me twice," said Kevin. "Gwen, need me to guard you?"

"Sure," said Gwen. "I don't want one of those things to be up in my face trying to bite my head off."

"And I'll help," offered Nelliel.

"Yeah," Kevin said. "These Horror clowns seem vulnerable to Arrancar weapons. It'd be a great help."

Nelliel nodded. "If that's the case," She raised her blade. "Declare, Gamuza!"

In a burst of spiritual light and smoke, Nelliel was now in her released state. Kevin never got tired of seeing the Arrancar use their powers. Though he was confused as to how Harribel's released state simply showed off more of her body while Nelliel's turned her into a centaur. Ah, well. It was an Arrancar thing. He wouldn't understand.

As another Horror came out of the Gate, Nelliel pierced it with her new lance.

"I'll protect you, Gwen. Just do what you need to do."

Gwen nodded. "Thanks, Nelliel." She went back to the task at hand.

"Should we use our release states?" Harribel asked aloud.

"I doubt it," Ulquiorra responded. "Your Fraccion can do so if they wish but I doubt that three Espada need to."

"That supposed to mean something?!" Apacci demanded.

"Apacci, calm down," Mila Rose chided her. "If using our Rescurreccion will end this quickly, I'm all up for it. Let's do it!"

Apacci groaned. "Fine."

Sung-Sun sighed. "I don't like you ordering us around but alright."

"Thrust! Cierva!"

"Devour! Leona!"

"Strangle to death! Anaconda!"

In a blast of smoke, the Tres Bestias were now in their released states, weapons ready for battle. With a cry, the three charged at the Horrors coming at them. Using her speed, Apacci tore through them with her horn while Sung-Sun unleashed a snake from under her sleeve. The slithery reptile bit into another Horror's arm. The creature moved to cut the snake's head off but was split down the middle by Mila Rose's sword.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "Those three should be more than enough to end this."

"What about Ben?" Kevin asked.

"The Rider and him are fine on their own," was all Ulquiorra said.

As for Echo Echo, he managed to make it back over to Showa before the Krillitane S-Horror could bite him in two. Showa had responded before the beast could devour Echo Echo. The Rider's sword glowed and he swung, unleashing a blade of green energy that struck the Horror, pushing it back.

"Thanks, man," said Echo Echo.

"Don't mention it, little guy," Showa replied.

Echo Echo glared at Shinichi, even though he knew that he had a point about the small thing. "Let's just get back to beating up the bad guy," he grumbled. Showa smiled and turned serious as he faced the Horror, taking a stance with his sword.

The Krillitane S-Horror growled as it glared at the heroes. It was being overpowered by beings that should be its food. Its gaze then went towards the remaining Horrors. It then grinned widely as it opened his mouth and started to inhale. The lesser Horrors all howled as their bodies dissolved into dark energy that flowed into the Krillitane S-Horror's mouth. It licked his lips and let out a belch.

"What's happening?" Echo Echo questioned.

"Shido Horrors don't just feed on humans and other living beings," Showa began his explanation, "They're also cannibals, and by devouring other Horrors they become much stronger. Considering our Horror here possessed a Krillitane, it has also taken the Krillitane's ability to assimilate its victims."

As Showa said this, the Krillitane S-Horror started to transform before their very eyes. It became more human-like, with a skull-like mask over its face, with a pair of horns jutting up from its brow. It also sported a muscular build, talons on its feet, a tail with with a claw-like tip, and finally two sets of wings. The first set resembled grey, bird-like wings while the second set resembled demonic, bat-like wings. The now transformed Krillitane Horror howled and opened up its jaw to reveal rows and rows of rotating, razor sharp teeth.

"OK, that's ugly, and makeovers are supposed to make you look prettier," said Echo Echo.

"And those Gates are still open," Showa said. "We need to hurry and end this, _now_."

"Then let's go Ultimate," said Echo Echo as he slapped the Ultimatrix. A green energy wave spread over his body and transformed him. "Ultimate Echo Echo!"

"Dreigon, I call forth your power!" Showa called. A magic circle appeared under his feet and he yelled as an astral dragon manifested around his body. It then fused with him, equipping his armor with the wings of a dragon on his back, a dragon's tail attached to his belt, gauntlets resembling dragon claws on his forearms, and finally talons on his boots. The Higurashi no Yaiba had also vanished, but when he had claws, why would he need a sword? He let loose a draconic roar and stood besides Ultimate Echo Echo.

"You have a dragon form too?" Ultimate Echo Echo asked. "That is awesome!"

"You can admire it all you want later, Ben," Showa said. "Right now, let's finish this guy first!" Inwardly, he was amused. However, what Ben was seeing was not his _real _dragon form. He was actually half-tempted to show it off, but if he were to actually assume _that _form, he was afraid he'd give everyone a heart attack.

It was _that _epic.

Showa launched himself at the Horror with the aid of his wings and slashed with his claws. The Shido Horror flew up to dodge, its wings keeping it aloft. It conjured a trident made of dark energy that was outlined in red before throwing it at the airborne Rider. In a magnificent show of self-defence, Showa countered by pivoting in the air to smash the energy trident to pieces with his dragon tail.

"Ben! You're up!" Showa called.

Ultimate Echo Echo nodded. "With pleasure!" his Sonic Disks detached and flew towards the Horror. The Shido Horror saw the Sonic Disks and it was at that moment he was bombarded by sonic blasts. The Shido Horror covered his ears to scream in agony. Taking advantage of this, Showa flew up and clawed at its chest. It howled in pain.

The winged Kamen Rider then started to rapidly, and savagely attack with vicious claw slashes. The Shido Horror retaliated and sparks flew as both sides clashed. Showa then flew backwards as the Shido Horror launched a multitude of energy tridents at the hero. Each of the tridents were destroyed by Showa as he shattered them to pieces with energy slashes courtesy of his claws.

As Showa remained out of the Shido Horror's range, he gathered up energy between his clawed hands. It charged up and he let loose a shout as he executed his attack, "_EL DRAGO CERO!_"

This caught the attention of the Arrancar. Did he just say 'Cero'? When Showa performed his attack, he fired an energy blast that looked like it was covered in fire. The Shido Horror was struck in the chest and knocked back by the powerful energy blast. There was an explosion, but the Shido Horror was still standing even after taking the blast directly in the chest. Of course, Showa was not done yet.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Ultimate Echo Echo asked as he flew towards the Shido Horror. "You could use some music. Now how about I give you a beat?" He raised his hands and fired a sonic blast point blank at the creature, who roared in both anger and frustration at the constant sonic attacks. It tried to slash at Ultimate Echo Echo with its claws but Ultimate Echo Echo managed to create a barrier of sound around himself in time. The attack bounced off his barrier, surprising the Krillitane Horror.

"It's all yours, Showa!" Ultimate Echo Echo shouted. "Let him have it!"

Showa nodded and summoned another magic circle under his feet. The flames bursting from it took the form of a dragon that wrapped around his body as he gathered up energy. Once he finished the initial setup for the attack, Showa launched himself at the Shido Horror. Silver flames surrounded his outstretched right foot. As he performed a flying kick, the flames around his foot took on the shape of a dragon's head, its maw wide open in mid-roar.

"That is so cool," Ultimate Echo Echo said as he gazed at the attack.

"DREIGON...RIDER...KICK! OI-RYAAAAAH!" Showa roared before he smashed into the Shido Horror and the explosive force of his kick sent the demon crashing violently to the ground. Showa landed and his draconic armaments vanished once his feet touched the ground.

"Now, the final curtain call," said Showa as he summoned his weapon, the Magus Axe. It was a battle axe with a dragon's head on top. Its maw was wide open and it held a blade that resembled a dragon's wing. On the back of the dragon's head was a much smaller wing.

When the Shido Horror climbed back to his feet, Showa twirled his Magus Axe in one hand then hurled it with all his might. It struck the Horror directly in the chest and it roared in pain as the shining blade was causing it agonizing pain. As it was a pure creature of darkness, weapons of light were its weakness. With a flick of his wrist, the Magus Axe returned to Showa's hand.

"Hey, Showa!" Ultimate Echo Echo called. "Mind if I join in?"

"Together then, Ben!" Showa accepted.

"You got it!" Ultimate Echo Echo cried. "Here it comes!"

Ultimate Echo Echo's Sonic Disks surrounded the now weakened Shido Horror and the evolved Sonorosia gave the command, "SONIC DOOM!"

Showa gripped the smaller wing on his Magus Axe and tugged on it thrice like a switch.

"_**MAGIC CHARGE! X3**__**!**_" the Magus Axe announced as the blade began to shine. Showa raised the axe over his head and an energy projection of it, nearly ten times as huge, surrounded it. The Horror, realizing what this would mean, tried to flee by taking to the air, but it was too late as Showa brought down his Magus Axe, allowing the axe's energy projection to cleave the Shido Horror in two. It let loose a howl as the blow hit but was silenced by the explosion that followed.

With the destruction of the Shido Horror, the Gates were all closed and the symbols used to conjure them evaporated. This still left a few Horrors, stranded in this world, but that didn't mean they would be staying alive for much longer. Ben's friends could easily take care of the ones remaining.

Showa turned to Ultimate Echo Echo and raised his fist up to his friend. Ultimate Echo Echo smiled as he raised his own fist and bumped it against his companion's.

"You know what? We make a really good team," said Ben after changing back to normal.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Ben," said Shinichi as his armor glowed and faded, vanishing from sight. "So, how about I treat you to a smoothie?"

Ben laughed. "Shinichi, you said the magic word." Then a thought struck him. "What about the others? Should we check to see if they're okay?"

"You're right," said Shinichi. "Come on, we wouldn't want to keep your harem waiting."

"Hey!" Ben shouted. "You have your own harem so I don't want to hear it from you!"

Shinichi laughed and jogged alongside Ben to check up on the others.

* * *

The others were safe. It had been difficult, considering how the Gates kept spewing out Horrors, but once the Shido Horror had been slain the Gates closed by themselves. All the Arrancar needed to do was clean up and destroy the Horrors still left remaining.

Later, after some celebratory smoothies, it was time for Shinichi to leave. Out on a sidewalk, Shinichi shook hands with Gwen, Kevin and Ben.

"Thank you, for your help," said Shinichi. "You did well to hold those Horrors back."

"Hey, it's what we do," Kevin grinned confidently.

"So, you're heading back already?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, but don't think of this as goodbye. We will meet each other again, Ben Tennyson," said Shinichi.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to see Ben's 'harem' and Ulquiorra approaching them.

"We almost missed you, didn't we?" Apacci asked, panting for breath.

"Hey, girls," Ben said. "What brings you here?"

"We wanted to say goodbye to Shinichi," Nelliel explained. She smiled at him. "It was really nice meeting you, Shinichi. Please tell your family I said 'hi'."

"I don't like goodbyes," said Shinichi. "My Tou-chan used to tell me when I was a kid to never say goodbye. If we don't say goodbye, that means we'll see each other again."

"_Will _ we see you again?" Mila Rose asked. "You don't seem to have much time to just drop in for visits."

"Let's just say I got a lot of time on my hands," Shinichi smiled.

"Then we shall not say goodbye," Harribel said. "However, I would like to say it was an honor meeting you, Shinichi." She gave him a bow of respect.

"Mine too," said Shinichi as he returned the bow. "I'll be sure to come visit, preferably when there isn't a crisis."

"Bring your family some time," Nelliel beamed. "I'd really like to meet them."

"Why?" Kevin asked. "So you girls and his harem can compare notes?"

Ben smacked his own forehead. "Why do I even bother?" He looked over at Shinichi. "So...see you around, man? Good, because you owe me a rematch."

"We'll see," said Shinichi. "Oh, and Ben, just be ready. In a few months you're going to need all the training and friends you can get."

"Wait, what for?" Ben asked.

"_Spoilers_," Shinichi grinned. "Oh, I almost forgot." Shinichi reached into his coat and took out a wrapped package. He handed it to bed. "Here's a present for you, in return for your hospitality."

"You shouldn't have to, man," said Ben.

"But I insist. Please, accept it," Shinichi said.

"OK, if you insist," said Ben as he accepted the gift, wondering what it was.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I make a call to phone for transport." He went and walked into a red phone booth.

"Hey, was there always a phone booth there?" asked Ben.

**VWOORP!**

**VWOORP!**

**VWOORP!**

Before the group's eyes, the red phone booth vanished into thin air.

"We all saw that, right?" Kevin asked.

"What...it just...disappeared," Mila Rose mumbled.

"But how did it do that?" Ulquiorra asked. "Was there some kind of technology within it?"

"But if that's the case...why a phone booth?" Harribel wondered.

"That, my young friends, is called a TARDIS," said Professor Paradox, surprising them.

"Paradox!" exclaimed Ben.

"A TARDIS?" Gwen repeated.

"A special machine, capable of traveling through time, space and the Multiverse," smiled Paradox, "Kind of like myself."

"Do they all look like phone booths?" Kevin asked.

"That would just be the camouflage," Paradox explained. "TARDIS are special machines that are meant to mimic practically anything to better blend in with surroundings."

"So why a phone booth?" Apacci asked.

Paradox chuckled. "That would be something you would have ask Shinichi. It might just be personal preferences."

"He could have chosen something cooler," Kevin said.

"So...Professor," Ben said. "I take it you're familiar with ARMOR?"

* * *

As the TARDIS was flying through the vortex, inside Shinichi was sitting comfortably in an armchair. Standing at the console was the pilot and owner of this TARDIS, Alan Smith. Not only was he one of Shinichi's most trusted allies, he was also the Rider's half-brother.

Alan Smith was a young man with short silver hair and violet eyes. He also wore a black t-shirt with the Green Lantern Corps symbol on the chest with blue jeans and white sneakers. On his left forearm was an armband with a blue gem.

"So, how was your visit?" Alan asked without turning away from the console.

"Could've been better without the Horrors to deal with, but it's my job," said Shinichi.

"Well, hopefully the next place we stop won't be so dangerous," said Alan.

"Knowing your track record, Alan, I doubt it," Shinichi countered and Alan narrowed his eyes before his expression softened. OK, most of their stops had ended up with them having a dangerous adventure, but Shinichi couldn't blame Alan on that. It was just their luck.

"So, where do you wanna go now?" Alan asked.

"Home," answered Shinichi. "After travelling for so long, I wanna stop at home. I miss my family."

"OK, then! Home it is!"

Shinichi smiled and then smirked. He hoped that Ben would enjoy his little parting gift.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben was back to his room and was taking a look at the present he had received from Shinichi. "OK, let's see what he gave me." He tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a book and gaped at the book's cover. It depicted a man and a woman, nude, on a beach, as the sun was setting in the background. The man was lying on top of the woman and kissing her breasts as she had her back arched and head thrown back in pleasure. He also read the title: 'Okinawa: Pleasure Island'. It was written by Shiori Banabara.

Didn't Shinichi mention that his mother wrote erotic novels for a living?

Ben nearly dropped it in surprise, but then Nelliel decided to come in, "Ben, your dad needs you to help with some chores." She then saw the book in his hands. "Oh, is that a new book? Lemme see."

"No!" Ben protested as Nelliel walked over. If she, or any of the other girls, saw the book, he would be in so much trouble. However, he couldn't fight back and Nelliel snatched the book from his hands. She gasped at the cover and title.

"Ben!" she cried. "I had no idea you were into these kind of books!"

Ben facepalmed and could only think of one person to blame, "Shinichi..." He then watched in horror as Nelliel was actually reading the book. "Nel!"

She blushed at the detailed narration, not to mention the illustrations, "Oh my! Oh my!"

"Nelliel! Stop reading that!" He tried to take the book away, but then the two of them fell with him on top of her, his face landing in her breasts. The book went flying and landed in the doorway where Harribel. She had heard the commotion and came to check.

She picked up the book and then looked at it. She then looked at Ben and Nelliel's position. It was just like the characters on the cover.

"Ben," Harribel said slowly, causing the hero to sweat profusely. "What is this?"

"W-wait, Tia!" Ben cried. "That's Shinichi's book! Remember how he said that his mom writes those kind of novels?"

"I see," Harribel said, looking at the book in her hands. Ben's eyes widened as Harribel started flipping through the pages. "Were you deciding to practice some of these scenes?"

"It was an accident!" Ben cried. "Tell her, Nelliel!"

"Hmm?" Nelliel looked up at him. She had been completely distracted by the fall and Ben being on top of her.

"Did you ask Shinichi if you could have this?" Harribel asked, still looking through the pages.

Ben slumped his head in defeat. "No, it was the gift he gave me before he left."

"Really?" Harribel closed the book and handed it back to him. "Well, I suppose I can't find fault with you then."

Ben let out a sigh of relief as he managed to get off of Nelliel and took the book back from Harribel. "Thanks, Tia."

"Although," Harribel said as she walked out the door. "I wouldn't mind if we read it together sometime."

"Eh?" Ben asked weakly but Harribel left the room without answering. Nelliel picked herself off the floor with a blush on her face.

"Um, Ben?" she asked, looking everywhere but at him. "When...you're not reading it...is it...alright...if...I borrow it?"

Ben's eyes widened. "Eh?" was all he could say.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, that was a fun ride, for me and Bigby. Anyway, the character Kamen Rider Showa/Shinichi Sanban-Banabara belongs to me, while Alan Smith belongs to Shadow Element 13. This idea for a crossover has been on my mind for awhile and finally we had a chance to do it. The plot was mostly my idea, but Bigby was able to deliver his bits. Anyway, I just hope you can enjoy it.**

**PS: If you have any ideas for omakes, please write the scenes and maybe I can include them on a separate upload. Please, whatever you guys want to happen, just write down the scenes. **

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf: ****Hey, guys. Bigby here. I hope you enjoyed this story. Kamen Rider Chrome had proposed this idea to me a while back. He wanted to use the Bleach: Ultimate Alien universe for his crossover and then proposed we work on it together. I'll admit that I didn't know what to expect, but this was really fun to do. The way the way the characters interacted with each other, the fight scenes, and pretty much how the stories combined overall, I can honestly say this turned out better than I expected. I look forward to doing projects like this again.**

**As for the little gift Shinichi left Ben? I might have it pop up in to my stories as well. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?**

**On a personal note I would like to apologize to all of my readers for the delay in my own stories, it was the first week of school for me and I had to juggle between school and my job. But I will do my best to find time in between to work on my own stories! See you all then!**


End file.
